SR Romaniaball
Unitary one-party socialist republic (1947-71) Ceauşist national-communist one-party totalitarian dictatorship (1971-89) |personality = Inspirated from East Asia |language = Romanian |type = Communist |capital = Bucarestball |affiliation = Warsaw Pactball |religion = State Atheism (Officially) Romanian Orthodoxy (Widely Used, Unofficially) |friends = North Koreaball Chinaball Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball Vietnamball Iraqball Israelcube Sovietball (Sometimes) Warsaw Pactball (Sometimes) USAball (after 1970) |enemies = Warsaw Pactball (except Czechoslovakiaball) USAball (until 1970) Kingdom of Romaniaball (NO KING! PEOPLE! YOU STUPID FASCIST!) Romaniaball (NO CORPORATE MARKET! PEOPLE! YOU STUPID CAPITALIST!) Sovietball(Mostly and deeply) (No sattelite slavery,FUCK YOU U SHIT SMMELY RADICAL COMMIE). |likes = Flats, Nicolae Ceausescu, Elena Ceausescu, Dacia 1300 (national car), East Asia, Danube-Black Sea Channel, Sighet,Conducător and MORE Conducător. |hates = 1977, Revolts, beeing Soviet puppet,Fascism,Rest of Warsaw Pact,Soviet Union |predecessor = Kingdom of Romaniaball |intospace = Da |bork = Canal Canal Sighet Sighet Ceauşescu Ceauşescu |food = Not so much (NOW GO TO CANAL!) |status = Dead and Buried |notes = Trei culori cunosc pe lume amintind de un brav popor. (WORK AT CANAL YOU IDIOT!) |reality = Soviet satellite }}Socialist Republic of Romaniaball (known as Peoples Republic of Romaniaball from 1947-65) was a satellite state of Soviet Unionball, lasting for 40 years as a socialist state and for 20 years as a Soviet satellite. History Romaniaball was born as a 2ball, later adopted by Daciaball, SPQRball, Hunball, Gepidsball, Avarballs, Magyarsball, Mongol Empireball and Kingdom of Hungaryball until he became indepdendent as Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball only to be adopted by Ottoman Empireball later. While under Ottoman Empireball he united forming Romaniaball and shortly after became independent again. In the aftermath of World War I, Bessarabiaball declared indepdence from Russian Empireball then union with Kingdom of Romaniaball then Bukovinaball, Banatball and Transylvaniaball declared union with him based on on President Wilson's self-determination principle and he became Greater Romaniaball. In the aftermath of World War II, he was occupied by Soviet Unionball, lost Bessarabiaball, half of Bukovinaball and turned commie shortly after. He became a socialist republic, but turned into a police state by 1971 due to its leader, Nicolae Ceaușescu, become a Stalin-like leader. Eventually, his policies caused living standards to decline and this culminated in a violent revolution in 1989 which ended the communist regime and created a capitalist state. Despite the violent fall of the communist government, many Romaniaballs miss him. During Ceauşescu 's regime,he killed 2 million people by famine,border kills,execution and persecution. Relations Friends (Tovarăși) * North Koreaball - BFF. We helped each other during the Cold War. * Chinaball - Another good friend. Our leaders are friends. * Czechoslovakiaball - Best friend from Europe. Myself and Albaniaball didn't participate at Prague Spring. * Vietnamball - Helped him in Vietnam War. * Iraqball - Trading partners. *'' '' Northern Bukovinaball & Bessarabiaball - I secretly still miss you, but I'm not allowed to say it because of Sovietball. Neutral (Frenemes) * Sovietball - Fellow comrade that gave back Transylvania and sent me into space, but you stole Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball and I want it back. * USAball - We became good friends in 1970 after Prague Spring, but you still capitalist so it's complicated (USA started the 1989 Revolution). Enemies (Dușmani) *Rest Of Warsaw Pactball - They are controlled by Sovietball and are too stupid. (Never forget 1968) * Romaniaball - You betrayed me tovarăș. WE COULD HAVE BEEN A GREAT COUNTRY BUT YOU WANTED STUPID CAPITALISM. YOU COULD BE LEAD BY CEAUSESCU BUT YOU KILLED HIM LIKE A DOG. I'LL COME BACK YOU STUPID FASCIST! * Kingdom of Romaniaball - Another stupid fascist. HAHAHAHA YOU DOWN YOU STUPID LEGIONARY! Gallery Eastern Bloc (Polandball)2.png|Eastern Bloc (Polandball) CR rebel.png Kb6hk9J5MfcS3bNvsJHmgZZtkyksIs0NPZeOwsETeuI.png 'fIcyCxy.png kUxvOdI.png Yugoslav sob story.png XgCL7j0.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Category:Socialist Category:Communist Category:Romaniaball Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Warsaw Pactball Category:Dictatorship Category:Eastern Europe Category:Central Europe Category:Southeast Europe Category:Atheist Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Vodka Removers